Only Imagination
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: Cloud x Sephiroth Many people wonder how it actually looks like in the Lifestream, are there only those green threads? Quite boring, I think. It is a world of the mind, no body, no restrictions. So why not let the mind run free?


_This is the prequel to one of my new ideas. (The sequel will probably be called "Final Imagination".)  
Oh, and I admit it shamelessly: My inspiration was Inception.  
I am an interior designer student, currently in 4th semester and I liked these little impressions from an almost fantastical world.  
I now want to go to the top with the "imagination"._

_Many people wonder how it actually looks like in the Lifestream, are there only those green threads?  
Quite boring, I think.  
It is a world of the mind, no body, no restrictions.  
So why not let the mind run free?_

~. ~ ~. ~

_**Only Imagination**_

Prologue: The General's illusions__

~. ~ ~. ~

Oh, it was so utterly boring here ...  
His mind was used to fighting, to be constantly on alert, to lie in wait.  
But there were no battles here, no enemy, no reason to hunt.

He was in the lifestream and refused to give in to his final destruction.  
Without a body, he drifted from one place to another. He felt soul fragments flinching from him - fleeing.

Sephiroth laughed at them. No one could stand in his way.  
Not even the planet that wanted to tear him to pieces so badly.  
But if you held on to a memory that was strong enough, you could escape oblivion.  
His memory was Cloud and the hatred he felt for this puppet.

The cold anger filled his mind and he reveled in the feeling.  
But just moments later, he felt the boredom arising again.  
Was there nothing in this damn place that could make this crippling pulsing of the lifestream a little more bearable?  
The Cetra would certainly like it here, this cursed child who had thwarted his plans, but he ... no ... he was a soldier. And as such he belonged on a battlefield.  
Just like back in Wutai, when he became the youngest general in history.

Cunning, unbeatable and almighty. They had lost no fight under his leadership.  
It made him a living legend.

But of what use was glory here? There were no soldiers, who could worship him as a god of war.

With all the power of his mind he imagined the harsh landscapes of Wutai.  
Created by nature, stained with blood by the hands of mankind.

He closed his eyes and it felt like he could almost smell the fields and woods. The wind rustling through the tall grass.  
The buzzing of insects, the smell of seawater in the distance.

All of this came to him now vividly, as he remembered it. He tried to grasp this thought. It was all so easy for him, since there was no physical body that could distract him, that could perceive other things.

He almost did not dare to open his eyes, but then ... he did ...

And stared at the rough beauty of Wutai.

How ... was this possible? His spirit could actually cause so much?  
It didn't matter! Sephiroth was excited to see what else he could create with the sheer power of his mind.

You could almost call it joy, which had seized him if it wasn't for this glittering darkness in his eyes.  
He used all his force to imagine sunset.  
And immediately he felt blinded by the red rays.  
Greedy to experience more, he forced the world even further into the darkness, turning off all the lights except the stars.

Nature changed, plants closed their flowers, and insects struck up songs of the night.  
Sephiroth could see the stars as they were in his memory, bright and desperately calling for him.  
However, he was never able to reach them, for his plans were destroyed too often by this hated flower child.

Flowers ... oh yes ...  
Out of sheer blasphemy, he thought of how a flower would bloom at night to attract insects. His thoughts combined into a command.  
And thus the countless flowers in the wide valley opened again. His subconscious gave them a glow that could compete with the stars, bright and in a light shade of blue.  
The wind rustled through the valley and took some petals with it.

Sephiroth raised his hand and caught one of them to crush this lovely figment.  
He would take revenge one day...on the flower girl, on his so-called father and above all on Cloud.

His hatred ignited the field within the blink of an eye.  
The grass and flowers burned within seconds until only ashes remained, which were taken by a stormy wind.

He would destroy them all.  
But for that he would first have to re-manifest on the planet ...  
But Sephiroth was sure. There would be a way.

If he could create all of this, then he was able to accomplish even something mundane like his return to Gaia.

Sephiroth did not notice how he began to laugh. Only when his cruel laughter echoed back from the mountains, he heard it.  
With a lascivious grin on his lips, he turned around and walked through the flames into the next image of his memory. Nibelheim.

His magic had also burned a part of the lifestream. If he kept it up, he would find a way to get his revenge on Cloud.  
It was only a matter of time until he could look into his face again and kill him with his own hands.__

~. ~ ~. ~

_Posted on the 22__th__ of September 2012_

_In the next chapter he will continue his work to destroy the life stream.  
I will also explain more about this ability. But Sephiroth will only tell this face to face with Cloud._

_Just wait a little ^ ^  
I hope the prologue was not written too "fantastic" ... and hopefully not too fanatical either XD_

_Yeah, the describtion sucked somehow. Not detailled enough but I have learned from making mistakes in this chapter and I will try and do better in the next one ^^_

I like to take on wishes for Sephiroth's "imaginations" ^^

_I'm not sure if I can really use them but I am sure they'll inspire me ^^_


End file.
